shillahqfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Cthulu4
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Shilla HQ Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley You may want to think about blocking the average person from making changes to the wiki, so that you do not have to go back through and fix things if someone changes data. Postage I want to be able to update info on the wiki. Have tried several times but always locked out =)~ Stev What program are you using to make the maps? BlackPlague1115 (talk) 03:51, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Yo bro, SSGoku here,i made the armors on that armor page, the background of them darkred but left the text yellow, i will finish up the bestiary for the colors n such next time im on, spent hours on it haha, i think it looks pretty danr good! :) Shobriz (talk) 09:17, November 19, 2012 (UTC) The email you can send the template is: notonthisplanetanymore@yahoo.com Zulera (talk) 10:43, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Hey Ct, you were very right about bring lots of food I was able to collect like 15 or 20 colored bulbs but ran out of 300 food lol. So since no one was on to help I decided to map the cemetery if you or no one else did let me know and I will make it look pretty lol. Anyways take care happy new year. Twezzer02:01, January 1, 2013 (UTC)Twezzer (talk) ''hey, quick question(s) ''how do i add the content links, ''and is there a chat to make talking to you easier if your online?'' -neuPanda